


Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day? No, a Summer's Day Would Burn Less

by Ellabee15



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: 5 times Rosaline absolutely did not love Benvolio Montague.





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Oh how she hated him. She wasn't sure if she meant Escalus or Benvolio more in that moment. No, she meant Escalus. Benvolio, at least, had the good sense to be as disgusted with this turn of events as she was. She gathered her skirts in hand and grimaced as she watched her uncle pour over the arrangements of her enslavement with Lord Montague and Escalus. 

Escalus who looked all to comfortable forcing a woman he professed to love into a marriage with a man she despised. 

Benvolio was leaning against a wall on the opposite end of the room, watching them with equal distaste. His eyes met hers and he gave her a resigned smile. She glared at him. Strange, that her greatest enemy was the only one in this room who she could find any companionship with. Her own blood had turned on her on the orders of a man she'd loved her entire life. Yet Benvolio, a man about whom she'd known nothing until the events preceding her beloved cousin's death, was the only one who could understand her.

Not that she was going to talk to him about it. Oh no. She would not allow the men in this room the satisfaction of believing that she could even stand to breathe the same air as him. If they were going to force this, she was going to make sure they knew just how dissatisfied she was. 

Her uncle looked up, meeting her eyes. "Perhaps some fresh air would do you good, Rosaline." He suggested. 

"Benvolio should accompany her." Lord Montague added. "It would do them well to spend time together before the wedding." 

She saw Escalus grip the arm rest of his chair slightly. She bit back a smile. At least he was suffering a bit, then. "The gardens of the palace are open to you." He ground out. "And I will have a guard make sure nothing improper happens." 

Of course. She glared at him before sweeping out of the room without looking to see if Benvolio followed her. The palace gardens were lush and had been the setting for some of her fondest childhood memories; playing with Isabella, Livia, Escalus and little Juliet. She bit her lip, trying to banish the echoes of laughter from burning summers past, spend scandalizing the court by splashing in the palace ponds. She drew in a sharp breath, the pain of days gone by and the ghosts of her lost loved ones too much to bear. 

"Swans." 

She jerked back to the present, glaring over shoulder as Benvolio sauntered towards her. He sat on the stones that surrounded the pond. 

"Excuse me?" She asked. 

"Just seems like the place that needs swans." He glared at the water. "Nasty creatures, but quite beautiful." 

Rosaline rolled her eyes. "And I suppose that's meant as a slight on my person? As you believe I am beautiful yet nasty." 

"Have I ever called you beautiful?" Benvolio retorted. "You hear more than enough of that from your other barrage of suitors." 

"I have none." Rosaline snapped. 

"Shocking, I'm sure." Benvolio muttered, then paused, looking at her again. "None?" 

"Do not look so smug." Rosaline pulled her cloak tighter around her. "As a maid, my prospects were not as lofty as yours." 

"But you are a Capulet by birth." Benvolio's brow furrowed and for a second Rosaline almost believed he cared...no, impossible. She could not allow herself to trust him so easily. Turning away from him, she stared at the nearest cluster of bushes. "Ah I see." Benvolio murmured. 

"You see nothing." Rosaline replied. He simply chuckled in response. She looked over at him, 

"If only that were true, future bride." Benvolio put his legs up on the side of the pond. "Let's see how much I can deduce. Your father, the second son did not inherit the family titles or any claim to the family name. As long as he lived, you, your mother and your sister were protected through the affection that the great lord of your house had for his brother. However..." He trailed off, looking into the distance. "The second your father died your standing fell to the whims of your titled uncle." 

She was about to berate him, after all what did he know about her family...but she realized that he might not have necessarily been talking about her. She swallowed. She'd never thought that they could have so much in common.

"Your uncle allowed you freedom." She said. "Mine..." She glanced towards the castle where the guards watched them. She hung her head. Her entire life would be  in this way. She'd be a prisoner, all for a name and feud she'd never wanted to be a part of. She'd lost so much to this city. "Mine shackles me to a man I deplore all for love of a family who turned me into a servant after the most tragic events of my life." She stood. "And my father died, as you so coldly pointed out, because of a Montague blade." 

"Wait." Benvolio reached out for her arm but she pushed it away, moving out of his grasp. She turned, intending to make her way into the castle when she heard a splash. Benvolio had fallen into the pond. Covering her mouth, she stifled a laugh as Benvolio emerged, glaring at her. 

"Capulet witch." 

"Montague toad." She grinned. "I was simply returning you to your natural habitat."

Benvolio blinked, standing with his fists clenched. He tilted his head, examining her. "Oh really? Bride to be? It seems that you'll soon have to share my home." 

He wouldn't dare. She backed away, gathering up her skirts and running. She heard him climbing out of the water, his leather clothes chaffing. 

"Time to acclimate to your new home, Capulet." He shouted after her. While his wet clothes were hindering him, she was wearing skirts. She'd almost made it to the door to enter the Castle when he managed to over take her and block her path. They froze staring at each other. Rosaline took a moment to appreciate the way the water sparkled in his stubble and the vibrancy of his eyes. He parted his lips slightly, his eyes riveted to hers-

"Benvolio Montague what have you gotten yourself into now." Lord Montague's voice broke the spell. Rosaline moved back as Escalus, her uncle and Benvolio's came into view. 

"My lady was simply testing my swimming ability." Benvolio looked over at his uncle. "No doubt because she intends to drown me at her earliest convenience." 

"Water would hardly rid me of you, Montague." Rosaline retorted. "Toads are quite at ease there." 

The leaders of house Montague and Capulet both looked up in exasperation. It was ironic that mortal enemies could be united in queries for patience and guidance. Rosaline found herself wondering if God listened to either family or if He derided some sick pleasure from watching them tear each other to pieces. She readied to follow her uncle to their carriage when Benvolio cleared his throat. 

"I truly meant no offense." He murmured, soft enough so only she and not their respective Patriarchs could hear. She gave him a quick nod. He turned and fell into step beside Lord Montague as he made his way to the opposite exit of the palace. She watched him for second before going after her uncle. As she left the gardens, she saw Escalus's glare at Benvolio's retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets rang out with the clashing of steel against steel. Rosaline sat in Juliet's room, trying to see over the walls of the Capulet home. The desecration to Romeo's Montague's corpse was a crime for which the family demanded payment in blood. 

Even the prince's forces could do little to quell the fury. Especially after it was revealed that he'd attempted to conceal the insult to the Montague heir. 

"And this is the pain he expects Benvolio and me to remedy?" She said aloud. Even a publicly arranged marriage between the two legitimate heirs would not have been enough. Livia didn't answer. Rosaline looked over her shoulder at her sister. She seemed tired, worn. She wondered what could have caused Livia such strain...and briefly wondered if it was because of her keeping Juliet's marriage from her and the impending nuptials...though if enough blood ran through the streets it was probable that her marriage would be called off. 

She wondered if Benvolio was fighting out there. 

"The prince's forces will soon put a stop to the violence." She murmured, unsure if she was trying to reassure herself or Livia. "All we have to do is wait." 

Livia huffed. "I hope our cousins prevail." She snapped, glaring out the window. "I hope they slaughter every one of those accursed Montagues." 

"Livia." Rosaline looked at her in shock. She had no love for the Montague family, but there had been enough slaughter. She was also unsure where her sister had found this new bloodthirsty tone.

"Did you forget what they did to our father?" Livia asked. 

"It is precisely because I remember that I want this fighting to cease." Rosaline glared at her. "Do you not see how continuing the violence only perpetuates bloodshed?" Livia rolled her shoulders as though shrugging off the comment. Rosaline glared at her. "Even now there are probably two girls in the Montague household who've been left fatherless because of Capulet vengeance." 

Livia looked at her in disgust. "No good can come of association with a Montague." She looked back at the city. "You only care about your soon to be husband." 

Rosaline's gut twisted and she wasn't sure if it was in disgust at the suggestion or something else. "Livia enough." She said. 

"Juliet learned that the hard way." Livia turned and swept to the door. "Or have you already forgotten the cousin whose bed you now occupy." She shook her head. "Though you are soon to be a Montague so Capulet blood spilled means nothing to you." 

Rosaline marched across the room and blocked her exit. "What has Capulet blood ever done for us except bring us misery? We lost our father and all they gave us in return was a life of servitude." She glared. "They only favor me now because they have no other options." She moved closer. "Do not question my love for Juliet or our father ever again." 

Livia pulled away, going around her and slamming the door. Rosaline blinked after her before going back to the window. It was as though she was drawn to it, like a magnet. Benvolio wasn't the type who would start fights, but he would interfere if he thought he was protecting someone or if the fight was injust. He could get killed. She went out on the balcony and looked back at the city, almost as though she was trying to see Benvolio. 

 

 

She didn't know how long it had been but she was awakened by the sound of someone calling her name. She'd fallen asleep on the balcony. It was dark and while the city was mostly quiet, a few skirmishes, but mostly quiet. 

"Rosaline." The word was hissed. She sat up, scrambling to her feet and almost tripping over her skirts. Looking over the edge, she squinted into the garden. 

"Benvolio?" She whispered as he climbed the vine. "What are you doing here?" He fell over the side of balcony to the ground at her feet. 

"There was..." He gasped. "I heard." He looked over her. "You're alright?" 

She shook her head. "I've been here all day." She glared at Juliet's room. "Imprisoned." 

"Better here than out there." He muttered, getting to his feet. He straightened his shirt, looking her over. It was almost as though he cared. "I heard a group of boys talking about coming to the Capulet house and..." He trailed off. Rosaline glanced back at the city. 

"Take advantage of unguarded Capulet maidens." 

He nodded. 

"We are safe here." She shook her head, glancing towards the door. "It was foolish of you to come here." 

"And yet I managed to climb into your room with little to no resistance." He growled. "So one of us is wrong and I get the feeling it isn't me, Capulet." 

His voice echoed in the garden. She gaped at him before pulling him towards the curtains. "If anyone finds you here, Montague, they'll tear you to pieces." She hissed. 

Benvolio glared. "Then I suppose you will have gotten your wish." 

Rosaline shook her head. "My wish?" She asked. 

"A way out of our nuptial bliss, beloved." He said, acidly. A noise from the garden made both of them jump. Rosaline pushed him further into the curtain. 

"Rosaline." A voice called up. She put a finger to her lips before stuffing Benvolio behind it. Looking over the side, she winced as she caught sight of her aunt glaring up at her. 

"Lady Capulet." She said, praying Benvolio would stay quiet. 

"Are you alone up there?" Her aunt's eyes narrowed. "I thought I heard voices." 

"Just me, at my prayers." Rosaline said. "I was asking for the safe return of our family and for peace." 

Her aunt did not appear convinced. "How fascinating, you playing at piety. My Juliet was pious and what did it get her? God saw fit to take her and leave you to mock me." 

Rosaline had thought she'd grown past her aunt's ability to hurt her but it was different with Benvolio listening. Her shame was easier to suffer without witnesses. 

"He works in mysterious ways." She managed to force out. Her aunt scoffed. 

"You had better hope your uncle marries you off to that Montague quickly." She said. "If only to get you away from me." She turned and left. 

Rosaline let out a breath and backed away, bumping into something warm. She turned, almost screaming, but Benvolio covered her mouth, putting a finger to his lips. 

"It's only me." He said, lowering his hand. "Are you alright?" 

Rosaline shook her head, pulling away from him. "I told you, no one came in here." 

"That's not what I mean." He glanced at the garden where Lady Capulet had disappeared. Rosaline shook her head. 

"It's nothing I can't handle." She looked back at the garden. It seemed clear. "You should go. If someone decides to come in here you'll be killed." 

Benvolio's brow furrowed but he nodded, going to the side of the balcony. "I'll watch for any other roving intruders." 

"No one could be worse than those already in these walls." She muttered, looking back to where Lady Capulet had been standing. 

Benvolio nodded, going over to the vine, climbing down. 

"Montague." Rosaline whispered. He looked up at her. "I am..." She paused. "You're not dead and...I don't find that..." She took a deep breath. "I prefer you alive." 

He nodded. "I prefer you alive as well, Capulet." He disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since the rioting quieted down and Rosaline was barely allowed out of the room, let alone the Capulet home. It was enough to drive her crazy. No one had told her anything. She'd known they'd been deaths in the city but whether they were Montague or Capulet was apparently information that her lord uncle thought unimportant for her to know. Benvolio had to be safe, she told herself. If he'd died, her entire status as a lady of the house would have evaporated. Her aunt would have her thrown into the servants' quarters with barely a slip to cover her back. It wasn't that she cared about being a lady; she could do without. But Livia. Livia would suffer if Rosaline lost her newly regained nobility.

So Benvolio was alive. That much she knew to be true. It gave her a sense of relief. Because of Livia's status in Veronan society, she told herself.

Finally she was summoned to join her uncle on his trip to the palace.

"No doubt he wishes to make sure you are still able to make the match." Lord Capulet murmured as the carriage made its way through the streets. Rosaline bit her lip, wondering when her uncle had become so cold. He'd been different when she'd been growing up. Even after her father's death, he'd still been kind, but something had changed him and it had happened before the death of his only child.

"I suppose the prince doesn't want to sell the Montagues damaged goods." She commented.

Her uncle gave her a pointed look. "Do you not see that this is much for your benefit as that of the city?" He sighed. "Think of the children you might have one day. They will grow without fear of being harmed by the feud. Or of losing you and your husband to it."

It was a low blow. Rosaline stared him down until he looked away in shame. The rest of the ride passed in silence.

They entered the palace and were ushered to the throne room. It was empty of all courtiers. Escalus was sitting on the throne, patiently listening to Lord Montague as he spoke. When the door opened, he looked up, his eyes searching for her. Rosaline let her uncle walk in first. She refused to give Escalus the satisfaction of her gaze meeting his first. Lord Montague was as repulsive to her as her uncle which left...Benvolio. He was staring at her, an inscrutable expression on his face. When he saw her looking, he gave her a small nod that she returned, a strange warmth spreading through her chest.

Her uncle seemed irked by the Montagues' presence in the throne room. "I was under the impression that we were early."

Rosaline fought the urge to roll her eyes; how did anyone expect to solve the feud with their marriage if he was angered by the Montagues' apparently superior punctuality. Benvolio coughed, clearing stifling a laugh and she knew he agreed with her

"Lord Montague was just informing me that during the rioting, damage was inflicted on the Capulet Cathedral." Escalus explained.

"Of course you'll inform him directly of this destruction." Montague mumbled. "But the crime against my son..." He trailed off, allowing the pain and the fury of his voice to convey the meaning of his words.

Rosaline threw another glance at Benvolio. He looked tired, drawn. She wondered if he'd gotten any sleep or if he'd been injured after he left the Capulet house. At the mention of the attack on Romeo's body, his fingers twitched towards his sword. Clearly he wanted to avenge the insult to his cousin...it occurred to her that he'd left the fighting to come and check on her. He'd allowed her safety to come before the memory of a man he'd loved like a brother.

He caught her looking at him and frowned. Her face burned as she looked at her feet.

"We are willing to pay for any damages incurred during the unpleasantness." Lord Montague said. For some reason her uncle did not look happy at the prospect, but he nodded his agreement.

"Perhaps you should survey the damage together." Escalus suggested. "That ay there is no disagreement on the amount to be paid."

The suggestion was met with silent nods.

"Benvolio why don't you and lady Rosaline take a walk in the city together." Lord Montague said. "It would be good for Verona to see that Montague and Capulet can get along."

Rosaline knew that her first instinct should be to protest ...and yet it wasn't. Her lack of immediate rebuke of the suggestion did not go unnoticed. Her uncle looked relieved, Lord Montague amused, Escalus became very interested in a spot on the floor, and Benvolio looked way too...hopeful. Though he expression faded the second he made eye contact with her. He quirked an eyebrow.. She scoffed and forced her gaze to a point above Esalus' throne.

"I defer to the Lady Rosaline's will." Benvolio said. At first she thought he was teasing her, but the sincerity of his tone betrayed him. It wasn't a jab, in fact out of all the men in this room, he was the only one who was giving her a choice. Ironically, he was almost as powerless as her and he'd ceded what infinitesimal influence he had to her.

"I do not wish to walk around Verona." She said. "But if Lord Benvolio does not mind accompanying me, I do wish to visit the Cathedral. I have not seen it since I was a girl." He'd given her an olive branch and she was extending him the same courtesy...as much as she could in her present circumstances.

 

 

Benvolio walked up to the Capulet carriage and offered his arm. She arched an eyebrow. He shook his head, stepping back. 

"Rosaline." Her uncle warned from behind her as she got down. Benvolio shrugged. 

"No doubt the Lady Capulet is above mortal such things as tripping over stairs." He said. 

"No doubt the Lord Montague's ego is more than powerful enough to withstand the blow of not being needed every two seconds." Rosaline shot back, grateful that this bizarre cease fire they'd agreed to hadn't included trading playful insults...when had their insults become playful? 

Benovolio smirked, falling into step next to her as they walked up to the cathedral's entrance. It was beautiful, even in its unfinished state. A quick glance at Benvolio revealed that he agreed with her. In fact, he seemed completely entranced by the columns. Their uncles haggled over specifics while she and Benvolio drifted over to where the altar would eventually be. 

"The cathedrals in France are said to rise to the heavens with windows that invite in the angels." He murmured. Rosaline wasn't sure he was aware he'd spoken aloud. 

"Are you suggesting we should leave the ceiling open to be closer to God?" 

A smile curled the corner of his lips. "The Duomo in Florence stood open for years before they discovered a way to close the copula." He lowered his gaze from the open ceiling. "The circular part." He clarified, looking over at her. 

"I read." Rosaline tried to bring herself to scowl, but Benvolio's enthusiasm for the cathedral's architecture was infectious. "You like architecture?" 

"I appreciate beauty in all its forms." He replied, pressing his hand to the column in front of him. Something in his voice made her shiver and she was seized with the need to make him look at her. 

"Should I leave you and the column alone?" 

Benvolio turned, bemused. She continued. 

"If you prefer unyielding stone to the company of your betrothed..." She tilted her head, biting back her next words as he pulled his hand from the column and focused his entire attention on her.

"Unyielding stone would surely cut less than your barbed tongue, Capulet." He said, a smug look entering his eyes. "Are you jealous?"  

Rosaline felt heat rising to her face and although her skin would not betray her embarrassment, Benvolio seemed to be able to read it all the same. She turned, walking away. Benvolio moved so he was at her side. 

"Have no fear." He lowered his voice, leaning closer. "The laws of Verona do not allow man and stone to wed." 

"Something you thought necessary to assure yourself of?" She asked innocently, amused at his sharp intake of breath. "You must be heartbroken." 

He pretended to look thoughtful. "A stone wife would lead to a quieter household." 

Rosaline scoffed. "But surely a flesh wife would be more desirable for certain duties that a stone wife could not perform." The words were barely out of her mouth before she realized her mistake and their double meaning. Benvolio's eyes widened. She braced herself for a taunt, but it never came. He seemed shocked. His hands twitched towards her, but he balled them into fists. Whatever he was thinking of, it wasn't about architecture. She should look away. She should make a joke or a jab. Say something to calm the dark hungry look that Benvolio was giving her. He should look away. It was improper for him to display such blatant lust for her in what would one day be a church.

She didn't speak and he didn't look away.

"Rosaline."

Her uncle's voice broke the spell. She looked away from Benvolio and took her skirts in hand, walking towards  her uncle. She'd made it to the entrance of the cathedral when the urge to look back at him was too much to bear and she glanced over her shoulder.

Benvolio's eyes were on her and he didn't bother to hide his admiration of her retreat. She ducked her head, letting her uncle led her to the carriage. But the memory of Benvolio's eyes followed her out, burned into her memory. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rosaline woke and got dressed, stealing down to the servants' quarters where Livia still slept. On this day of all days, she shouldn't be alone. Her sister was curled into herself, clearly exhausted and still wearing her clothes from the day before. Rosaline bit back the anger at her aunt and uncle for how they exploited the two of them.

She sat next to Livia, putting her hand on her shoulder. Livia blinked her eyes open, squinting at her.

"Rosaline?" She asked, yawning. "What are you doing here?" She sat up. "I'm not late am I?"

"No." Rosaline squeezed her shoulder reassuring her. "I...I did not want to be alone this morning."

Livia's brow knit in confusion before she lowered her head. "Oh. I had almost forgotten." 

Rosaline tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it was an effort. The entire rest of the household would ignore the significance of this day or ignore Livia and her right to acknowledge it, as they had every year. She had at least hoped Livia would be her one ally in this. 

Before she could respond, however, the door to Livia's room was opened and Juliet's nurse rushed in. Her face was flushed and her breath short. 

"My apologies, Milady, but you have a visitor in the entrance hall." She leaned against the door, catching her breath. Livia rushed to get her some water that she wave away. 

Rosaline stood, frowning. "I did not send for anyone." Why would she? Especially today. 

"Be that as it may, the Lady Capulet is not happy at his entrance and it would behoove you to make it to the entrance quickly before she sends him away." The nurse gave her a pointed look. Rosaline nodded her understanding and ran to the entrance hall, the nurse's silent message clear enough. Her aunt had not wanted her to know of her visitor and did not send for her. 

Stopping just outside the entrance hall, she listened. 

"I do not know why you would believe it was proper for you to come to my house." Her aunt hissed. "But unless my niece sent for you, which I know she did not, you are not welcome here." 

"With all due respect, Lady Capulet." Rosaline bit back a gasp as Benvolio's voice answered her aunt. "All I wanted was to relay her this gift." 

"I shall take that." Lady Capulet replied. "And see that it gets to her." 

"No." Benvolio said quickly. "I mean..." He cleared his throat. "I would see it in her hand." 

Burning with curiosity, Rosaline abandoned her hiding place. Even before she made her presence known, Benvolio turned and looked at her. Her aunt was standing a few feet in front of him, her eyes flashing dangerously. The second she saw Rosaline, her disgust deepened. 

"Rosaline, I did not summon you." 

"I was simply walking through the house." Rosaline replied, looking curiously at Benvolio. "Lord Montague." 

"Lady Capulet." Benvolio bowed. 

Her aunt scoffed. Rosaline supposed she didn't feel the need to hide her inner venom in front of a Montague, but to disrespect a member of her own house in front of one she considered an enemy. 

"He claims to have a gift for you." Her aunt said. "Give it to her and leave my house." 

Benvolio nodded. He pulled a piece of paper from an inner pocket in his doublet and handed it to her. 

A piece of paper? He'd risked coming here to give her a piece of paper? She didn't know whether to be impressed or amused at his foolish bravery. Curiosity overtook her and she opened it. It was a drawing. Of a holy man...her eyes widened as she examined the face. She looked up to see Benvolio looking at her with barely concealed nervousness. 

"As my uncle is paying for some repairs to the cathedral...I asked for him to commission a painting. It's St. Zeno; the patron of Verona. I...I asked for the painter to make him in your father's image." 

Rosaline traced her fingers over the lines of the picture he'd given her. "How did you find his likeness?" She murmured. 

Benvolio cleared his throat. "I...I asked Prince Escalus." He seemed uncomfortable. "He told me of a portrait in the palace." 

Rosaline swallowed, pressing the paper to her chest. She knew Benvolio was waiting for an answer, but she found herself unable to speak. Did he know the significance of today? He had to, otherwise why risk coming here. And this gift. 

Benvolio nodded. "I will take my leave of you, My lady." He turned to her aunt. "Lady Capulet." 

He turned and walked to the door. 

"Montague." 

Benvolio froze and turned back to her. 

"It is a lovely day." She said. "And I...I would enjoy a walk." 

He took a breath. "It is lovely out." He agreed. "Though the streets are dangerous. You will need a chaperone." 

"I believe I will." She said. "Do you know one who might be available?" 

Benvolio glanced over at her aunt. "As it happens, I do not have any other engagements for the rest of the day." He held out his arm. "I would be honored to escort you on your walk, Lady Rosaline." 

She accepted his arm. 

"Rosaline." Her aunt hissed. "You would go out into the city and be seen with a Montague on the anniversary of your father's death by one of their hand." 

Rosaline looked back at her. "Not this Montague's hands." She said. "And do not presume to lecture me on the proper way to honor my father's death when you have been content to ignore it. Or bar his children from acknowledging it." 

She turned and marched out of the house, Benvolio keeping pace next to her. 

"I thank you." She said. "For this." She held up the paper. "I know I did not express enough appreciation for it, but it means more to me than you would ever know." 

Benvolio nodded. He had not let go of her arm and she found she did not want him to. 

"You risked a lot," She continued, "coming to the house today." 

"Well." He said, smiling down at her. "I had to check on my beloved." 

The quip, which but a short while ago had been delivered with venom, now warmed her. And his smile. How had she not realized the beauty of Benvolio Montague's smile. She ducked her head. 

"And." He continued. "I know that I do not enjoy the anniversary of my father's death. I...I did not want you to suffer through it alone. Though..." He stopped. "I was unsure you would want to spend it with a Montague."

"No." She said. "But I do believe I would like to spend it with a friend."

Benvolio's eyebrows rose. "Friend." He grinned. "You think highly of yourself, Capulet."

She laughed. "Clearly not enough if I am associating with the likes of you."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I do believe marriage requires that we associate with each other." Benvolio said grimly. "It even requires we live under the same room." 

"Monstrous." Rosaline declared. Benvolio chuckled. Drawing her closer he hesitated before saying. 

"Tell me of your father." He paused. "If it is not too much to ask." 

She lowered her gaze. Strange that of all the talk of loyalty to family, the one person she found comfort with was a man she was supposed to hate. Perhaps...perhaps she and Benvolio were more than their names.

"On one condition." She said. He arched an eyebrow. 

"Will it cause me pain?" He asked. She laughed. Oh she had not expected to have reason to laugh today. 

 

"Undoubtedly." She bit her lip, squeezing the hand that was holding his arm. Benvolio covered her hand with his. "I would hear of your father." she said. "If it is not too much to ask." 

"Of course not, my lady." Was the reply. 


	5. Chapter 5

Her fingers were sticky from the sweets she'd eaten. Her skin warm from being out in the sun all day and her heart considerably lighter than when she'd departed that morning. She stopped at the top of the stairs in front of the door to the Capulet home, turning she looked at Benvolio. He'd stopped at the foot of the stairs and was gazing at her intently.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"In fact you do." He said, grinning when she wiped at her cheeks. "No." He said, coming closer and holding up his hand. "May I?"

She nodded. He cupped her chin, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

"Honey." He said.

"It is from those cakes you bought." She retorted. He smiled.

"They were truly terrible." he said. "Must be why you ate all of yours then stole some of mine when you thought I was not looking."

"I was looking out for your waistline." Her voice came out as a whisper. He was so close, his thumb still running over her lower lip. "I..." She swallowed. "I believe it would be difficult to handle a sword if all you consume are honey cakes."

"Admiring my physique, Capulet?" He murmured. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"Seeing as you have your pants tailored tighter than any other man in Verona, little is left to the imagination." Rosaline felt heat rising to her cheeks. With him so close, there was no way Benvolio didn't notice. He opened his mouth to reply but the door to the Capulet home opened. Rosaline ducked back, turning away from him. He snatched his hands back, putting them behind his back.

Lord Capulet stood, backlit by the torches of the entrance, his face lined with judgement. Rosaline, ducked her head.

"Uncle." She murmured.

"Get inside, you have a visitor." He looked at Benvolio with distaste. Rosaline turned to him.

"Good night. Thank you for-"

"Now, Rosaline." Her uncle said.

She glared at him before turning her attention to Benvolio. "Today was not completely unpleasant."

He gave her a quick nod. "Aside from a strange thievery of my honey cakes, I would say that today was not entirely unpleasant for me either."

She smiled before turning back to her uncle. Climbing the stairs, she swept past him. He glared at her as he closed the door.

"The study." Lord Capulet said. "Now."

Rosaline looked at him. "I do not believe I will." She turned to go towards Juliet's bedroom. "If you'll excuse me, I had a long day and would like to retire-" 

"Lady Rosaline." 

She froze, turning towards the soft voice who'd spoken. Escalus was standing in the hall that led to her uncle's study. 

"The prince is here to make you a generous offer." Her aunt came to stand next to him. "One that could greatly help our family." 

Rosaline's heart hammered in her chest. She had learned the hard way to be wary of generous offers that greatly helped the Capulet name. Escalus looked at her aunt and uncle. "Can I have a word alone with Lady Rosaline?" They all had her back to her. They expected her to follow. To agree with whatever new plan they'd cooked up.

"No." 

The three of them turned to look at her with shock. Rosaline held her head high and crossed her arms. 

"Whatever you wish to say you may say it here. Now." 

Escalus glanced at Lord and Lady Capulet before lowering his voice. "Rosaline, matters of the heart are-" 

"What do matters of the heart have to do with any recent decision you have made?" Rosaline asked. 

Escalus gave her a tight lipped smile. "I know you are angry." 

"Do not presume to lecture me on how I feel." Rosaline said. 

"Rosaline." Her aunt gasped. 

Escalus held up a hand to silence her. "After careful consideration of recent events." He said. "I believe that uniting the two houses with your marriage will resolve nothing." He said. "It might be more strategic to...to align one of the houses with the crown." 

Rosaline shut her eyes. This was it. Her way out of her unwanted marriage. It should have come as a relief. She was free. She scoffed. Yes; free to be forced into another marriage she did not want. For she did not want to be married to Escalus. 

"I do not believe that to be true, your highness." 

"Rosaline." Her uncle wanred. 

"The only thing an alignment between house Capulet and the crown would achieve was a deeper resentment by the Montague house." 

"Do not presume that you understand matters of state." Her uncle scoffed. 

"I understand more than you think." Rosaline snapped. "Which is how I know that you are supporting this match and the previous one not out of a deep desire to better Verona, but to line your own pocket." 

A silence fell. 

"The Capulet name is just that. A name. Without any finances attached to it. Marrying me off to the prince would fetch a hefty bride price, one that even the wealthy Montagues could not match." She shook her head. "I am not cattle for you to auction to the highest bidder." 

Her aunt moved so quickly no one thought to stop her before the resounding crack alerted them. Rosaline covered her cheek, the outline of Lady Capulet's open hand burning into her flesh. It was not going to stop her from saying her piece. No, it had encouraged her. 

"The Montagues are a merchant family." She said. "They have wealth and contacts outside of the city. If the crown had any sense at all they would not align with house Capulet, but with Montague. How could we oppose them? We might have a name and loyal sworn swordsmen, but they have the ability to buy an army thrice the size. They could also garner the support of the Medici's in Florence, the-" 

Her aunt lunged for her, but Escalus grabbed her arm. He was looking at her, his eyes furious. Rosaline met his gaze, refusing to be intimidated.

"The smart thing." She said. "Would have been to go to the Montagues and offer Isabella's hand in marriage to Benvolio." Her stomach turned at the thought, but she forced herself to keep going. "The Capulet house could do nothing but watch." 

Her uncle got closer, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You are being offered a match, even more powerful than the one you professed to hate." 

"I am offered nothing." She retorted. "I am ordered." 

"You will marry Prince Escalus." 

Rosaline looked back at him. She had wanted this for years. Dreamed of it, even. And now. Now what she'd wished for was being handed to her and all she could think of was Benvolio's amused smirk as he pretended not to see her stealing his honey cakes. 

"I will not." She said. "And should you try to force me, I will run to the Montague house and inform Lord Damiano of what you are attempting to do." 

"Do that, and I disown you." Her uncle growled. 

"And I shall be free to join a convent as I originally wanted." 

"And Livia?" Her uncle growled. Rosaline's eyes narrowed. "What will become of her because of your selfishness." 

"You have no other heir." She whispered. "Livia will have to be named a lady. Though imagine what the people of Verona will think, when they hear that you disowned me." 

Her uncle was about to reply when the prince, put a hand on his arm. Escalus looked pained and when he spoke it was with the voice of her old friend and not the prince of Verona. "Is this what you want, Rosaline?" 

She nodded. 

"Then I withdraw my request." He said. "And return to my original order." He looked at her aunt and uncle, daring them to contradict him. "I wish you and Benvolio Montague every happiness, Rosaline." 

She didn't wait for him to leave before rushing to Juliet's room and closing the door. She spent the whole night staring at the ceiling, waiting to be dragged to the servant's quarters or thrown out into the streets. Neither happened. The next morning her aunt and uncle pretended all was normal and that the previous night's events had not transpired. Their silence did nothing to quell her nervous thoughts. Had she made a terrible mistake? Should she run to the palace and throw herself at Escalus' mercy? 

She was getting prepared for a walk when Livia opened the doors to the balcony. 

"That's strange." She remarked. 

"What is?" Rosaline asked. 

"There's...some sort of wrapped parcel on the balcony." She came inside, opening it. "Honey cakes." She looked up at Rosaline. "Where do you suppose they came from?" 

Rosaline bit back a smile. "No idea." She said, reassured she had made the right choice after all. 


	6. The time she did (and told him)

It was a miracle her heart had not beat out of her chest. Benvolio was shooting her looks out of the corner of his eyes. The wedding had happened without incident, which was amazing. Rosaline couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was looming over their heads.

The reception was quiet, each house keeping to their respective side of the hall and conversing only with each other.

"Peace in Verona" Benvolio murmured, leaning closer. "It is truly something else."

"Quiet." Rosaline agreed, leaning closer. They were happy, after all. 

He gave her a small smile. "That would be what you remark on."

Rosaline tilted her head, intent on giving him a retort when her aunt stood, tapping a knife against a wine glass.

"Well...seeing as Lord Montague." She motioned to Benvolio's uncle. "Has so generously provided the happy couple with a new home, I do believe we should not keep them from it any longer." Her eyes narrowed. "We must make this union official, to cement the alliance between Capulet and Montague." She practically spat out the name of her house's rival. The opposite side of the banquet hall erupted in murmurs. Rosaline tensed. Her aunt never did anything without purpose. What could she possibly gain from this display? Her answer was given to her mere seconds after she'd thought the question.

"So someone will have to witness the bedding ceremony."

Rosaline felt her eyes widen. Next to her Benvolio gripped the armrests of his chair. It was an arcane practice, but every once in a while, the families demanded proof of consummation and a male member of each family was asked to witness the act. Men on both sides of the banquet hall began shifting, their eyes turning to her, leering at her. She held her head high, refusing to be cowed by their perverse imaginations. Benvolio's hand reached for a sword he did not have; neither Capulet nor Montague had been allowed to bring weapons into the ceremony.

It appeared, however, that her aunt wasn't through attempting to humiliate her.

"That is, if the prince does not want to exercise his right to prima nocta."

Benvolio knocked over his wine glass. Rosaline heard a strange ringing in her ears. Her throat felt so dry, she could not speak. Bizarrely, it was Lord Montague who came to their rescue.

"Lady Capulet, as diverting as this suggestion is, I believe the happy couple can dispense without our help." He shot Benvolio a look. "I daresay my nephew knows what to do."

There was an uproar of laughter from the Montague side. Rosaline did not look at Benvolio, having heard tell of his exploits in brothels by cousins who wanted her to feel shame at her marriage to a Montague.

Her aunt looked like she wanted to protest, but her uncle put his hand on her arm. She glared at Rosaline, but sat down.

 

 

 

 

 

They were ushered into their bedroom. The house was eerily quiet. Rosaline could feel her heart pounding. They didn't have servants yet and when the members of their respective families left, the quiet engulfed them. Rosaline looked at the large bed she'd be sharing with her husband. It occurred to her that she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She'd read, of course, in books the nurse had snuck to her in efforts to prepare her, but she had no idea how to proceed. Or if Benvolio would even want to. After all, he had enjoyed the company of more experienced women who could better serve his appetites.

Benvolio walked over to the bed and glanced back at her. Searching her expression, he seemed to reach a conclusion. He pulled out a knife and pressed the blade to the flat of his palm.

"What are you doing?"

"Providing proof of your deflowering." He said. "I will not force you to do something you have no desire to."

"No..." She gaped at him. "No desire to?"

"I may be many things, wife, but a cad who forces himself on an unwilling woman is not one of them."

"So you do not want me." She said.

"That is not..." He raked a hand through his hair. "Did you not hear what I just said? It is you who do not want me."

"What made you believe that?" Rosaline growled.

"Just about everything you have ever said to me." He growled. "What made you believe I did not want you."

"Just about everything you have said to me." She retorted. They stared at each other, fuming. It was a ridiculous situation. They were no longer enemies and during the ceremony she'd believed the words she'd spoken as she'd made her vows.

What were they doing? They both clearly desired the other and yet they were arguing in front of their bed about whether the other did not want to go through with the consummation of their union. 

Benvolio's mouth curled into a smile. She laughed, covering her mouth. He shook his head.

"What are we doing?" He sighed.

"Being stubborn?" Rosaline suggested. He rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, you are." 

She scoffed. "As are you, dear husband." The words were meant in jest, but she was surprised by how easily they rolled off her tongue. Benvolio leaned against the bed frame, his eyes darkening at the endearment. 

"Well, beloved wife." He said, amused. "Here we both are, alone and willing. What do you suggest we do?" 

"I thought you the expert in such matters." She said. 

Benvolio lowered his head in shame. "I...I know I have a reputation, but I need you to know I would not have dishonored you. Even if this union was initially unwilling, I would not have sought comfort in a brothel." He looked down at the knife in his hand. He'd always thought of her. Her reputation, her honor. He'd been willing to cut his own hand to safeguard her maidenhood rather than take it by force. She put her hand on his arm. 

"Stow your knife, husband." She said. His eyes widened and his lips parted. "You will not have need of it." 

He blinked, dumbfound. She tilted her head, waiting for him to do or say something. Shaking himself to get over his shock, he put his knife on the bedside table. Rosaline sat on the edge of the bed, reaching to remove the pins in her hair. He stood in front of her, seemingly nervous before reaching out his hand. 

"May I?" He murmured. She inclined her head. He moved to sit behind her, his hands searching for pins and twirling her curls around his fingers, letting them fall down her back. Rosaline closed her eyes as his hands came down to her shoulders. "May I remove your dress?" He whispered. 

"Yes." She breathed, shivering as the callouses on his fingers from years of sword practice brushed against her skin. He made quick work of the fastenings on the back of her dress. She stood, the fabric sliding down, leaving her only in her corset and under clothes. She kept her gaze forward. Turning, she faced her husband. He gripped the bed sheet, his eyes sweeping her body. 

"Not bad for a Capulet harpy?" She asked. He let out a small laugh. Standing, he brushed his fingers against her cheek. 

"You appear to be uninformed of recent events, dear wife." His voice was low and his gaze possessive. "You are a Montague harpy now." 

"I am floored by your flattery." She said. Benvolio shook his head. 

"All my words would fall short." He breathed. Rosaline reached for the laces of his outer doublet. Helping him out of his tunic and hose, she breathed in a shuddering breath. Benvolio was beautiful. His pale skin freckled and she ached to press her lips to each one, wondering if he'd enjoy that. He seemed to enjoy her admiration, if the rising of his manhood was any indication. She glanced down at it and looked away quickly, her skin flaming. 

"It won't hurt you." He said, smirking at her nervousness. She frowned at him before reaching out, delighting in the contrast of her hand against his skin as she hesitantly drew her hand down his chest. He covered it with hers, pressing it against his heart. "You see." He whispered as she felt the hammering against his ribs. "I am as nervous as you."

"I am hardly your first." She murmured. Benvolio brought her hand up to his lips. She took a sharp breath, her chest constricting. 

"It is my first time with my wife." He said. "There will be no other after." He pulled her gently towards the bed, his lips close to hers. She closed the distance, tasting his lips and feeling herself fall into his touch. He groaned, pulling her flush against him, his hands roaming her back, attempting to blindly remove her corset. She smiled as he growled in frustration, tugging on the laces. 

"Not so experienced then, lord husband?" She asked, gasping as he groped her ass through her under clothes. 

"Women's garb is the work of the devil, lady wife." He grumbled, his lips traveling down her throat. 

"Or a holy work." She said, gasping. "Intended to curtail the lusts of brutish men." She smirked. "Or confuse those who don't realize that corsets can opened from the front." 

Benvolio's hands stilled and a blush spread from his cheeks down his chest. He made short work of removing the corset pulling off her underclothes. She stood, bare as him. He kissed her again and this time, she molded her body against his, letting him sweep her onto the bed. His touches burned, his sighs and moans made her shake. 

"You will feel a bit of pain." He whispered, his fingers slipping between her legs. She took in a sharp breath as a feeling of unbelievable pleasure shocked her. "I am sorry for that, but after." He kissed her forehead, his fingers stroking her gently. "After it becomes quite pleasant." She moved in time with his fingers, feeling as though they were building her to something and when he pulled them away, she whined  arching off the bed and rubbing her thighs together, surprised by the slickness of her skin. 

He chuckled. "I should have known you would be greedy." He kissed her forehead before searching her eyes, waiting for her permission. She nodded, parting her legs. He guided himself in and she keened, the stretch of him entering her burning. He stilled, his lips parted. 

"Oh." He groaned. "Oh my Rosaline." 

"Benvolio." She shivered. "I..." 

He moved his hips and she cried out in equal parts pain and pleasure. She needed more. Benvolio let her dictate the pace, following each press of her hand and wordless cry. He overwhelmed her, driving all thoughts from her mind with each thrust.

She was burning. Her heart slamming in her chest. "Benvolio." 

"You're close." He whispered. She nodded. "Let go, beloved wife. I shall catch you." 

She shattered, crying out and burying her nails in his shoulders as she spasmed, clinging to him as his thrusts quickened. He surged forward, pressing into her, his manhood twitching as he released.  

She came down, holding him close. He lay next to her, caressing her his eyes filled with wonder. She felt cherished. Pressing herself against his side, she nuzzled his neck. 

"I hope." He said. "That that was worth giving up a life of chastity at a nunnery for." 

She rolled her eyes. "As I hope." She replied. "That it was more enjoyable than a piece of stone." He laughed, his body shaking beneath hers. 

"Well," He lifted his shoulder up slightly, "Stone does not scratch like a wild animal." He grinned as she shot him an affronted glance. "I believe you drew blood." He kissed her nose. 

"I despise you, Benvolio Montague." She muttered. He laughed. 

"And I you, Rosaline Montague." 

She playfully struck out at his chest, but he caught her hand. There were a few seconds of push and pull before he lifted it to his lips. 

"Oh go romance a column." She grumbled, smiling in spite of herself. He shook his head, his gaze running down the length of her form. She shifted, heat rushing to her core. 

"You sure you would not prefer my attention?" He said. "There is so much I would share with you." 

"My love." She said, grinning as he looked at her in awe. "We have our lives to share." 


End file.
